


I Fell in Love With a Vulcan Man

by Tarvok



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life, Snoozing Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James T. Kirk never thought he'd fall in love with a Vulcan man. </p><p>Goes with any version of Kirk/Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell in Love With a Vulcan Man

I Fell in Love With a Vulcan Man,  
As written late one night/early one morning by Captain James T. Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated PG. M/M. Character study. TOS (+movies), Nu!Trek.

 

 

So, it turns out I fell in love with a Vulcan man. I'm not gonna say it was to be expected, because it certainly wasn't from my end. Honestly, if someone were to say to me, “Hey, Jim. Guess what? You'll be the captain of the 'Fleet's flagship, you'll have a Vulcan first officer... and you'll fall in love with him and get married,” I would've laughed in their face.

But here I am, sitting in bed typing away, with a pointy-eared lifemate lightly dozing to my left. He's a mighty nice-looking lifemate when he's sleeping, too. And when he's awake... but everybody gets to see him that way. This sleeping-like-an-angel thing is all mine, and I ain't letting it go.

See, his hair gets all mussed up, his face gets kinda squished into the pillow, and he has these little breaths that remind me of something halfway between a sneezing cat and a baby full of snot. Doesn't sound attractive, does it? But then I snore and probably sound like something a hell of a lot worse. He doesn't seem to mind, so I make due. Besides... it's cute! Yes. He's cute. I can't help it. His face is all smushed into the pillow right now and it's adorable. He's always so stoic and perfect. Now he's all... beautiful.

After all, he's my Mr. Spock.

 

 

 


End file.
